


Now I Know my ABCs

by ahunmaster



Series: Ghost AU [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, F!Red Alert, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Sexual Content, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Alert has a technique that Strika has never felt before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I Know my ABCs

 

"Primus~  Primus~!  Oh-! Red, Red..."

 

Strika was usually not one to cry out like this, but with her beautiful red-haired lover between her legs doing- Oh Primus, that was good.  That was so good.

 

No wonder Red Alert had asked her to come to her room tonight.  There was no way she could show off her newfound 'skills' in the kitchen in the middle of the day.

 

She had no idea how the other woman had managed to 'practice' this, but her tongue was just making her cunt so wet and needy for the other to thrust her tongue right in and-

 

"HAH~!"

 

"Mmph!" Red Alert nearly stumbled back as the hulking size of her lover nearly bucked her out of the lap she had been eating out of.

 

"Oh~ Oh-! Primus, I didn't mean to hurt you."

 

"I-It's okay..." Brushing red hair out of her eyes, she sat up to rest her hands on the other's thighs, "You just surprised me a bit there."

 

"What... What was that technique?"

 

"Tech-? Oh, I was just writing out the alphabet with my tongue over your entrance."

 

"Alphabet?" Strika looked confused for a moment before she remembered the modern world's writing system, "Oh... yes, that.  Which-?"

 

"That was a G."

 

"I like that one."

 

Red Alert blushed.  "D-Do you want me to stay with G?"

 

It sounded like a good idea, but Strika was now really curious.  And also hoping that one of those other letters could... do that again.

 

"Did you practice all of your alphabet?"

 

"...Yes?"

 

Strika's grin got bigger.  "I want to feel those."

 

Red blushed, but went right back down to business as she moved on to H.

 

She hoped that perhaps after this, Strika would be willing to try these out on her too.

 

END


End file.
